webtoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lookism
Lookism is a featured webtoon created by Taejoon Park, it involves a boy named Daniel Park who has a miracle happen to him overnight. It centrals around many thematic topics such as animal abuse, stalking, and society's views towards overweight people. It updates every Sunday. Synopsis A miracle is about to happen to an unattractive loner guy. Characters Daniel Park Daniel Park is the main protagonist of Lookism. He goes to school at Jae Won Highschool in the Fashion Department and has the ability to transfer is awareness into two different bodies. He is in possession of two bodies, one "ugly" one, and one "handsome" one. Daniel Park lived with his mother in poverty for a long time. His original body was unattractive, and because he was poor and unattractive, he was constantly bullied at school. Because of this, he decides to accept his mother's offer to transfer schools. Before he transferred schools, a video of him being beaten up by a character named Zack Lee went viral online, and he cried himself to sleep, only to wake up in another body the next day. Daniel Park is a character to tries to avoid conflict as much as possible but will do anything for his friends, even if it puts himself in a dangerous position. Also, when he used to get bullied, he would take his frustration out on his mom. As the story progresses, Daniel sees how much his mother sacrificed and endured for his sake, he feels guilt and remorse for his actions. Jay Hong Jay Hong is Daniel Park's classmate in the fashion department. Jay is a quiet, mysterious character who seems to like to tend for himself, however, he is very caring towards Daniel and does many things to try and keep him happy, and safe from harm, like giving him designer brand clothing, and beating up people who were planning to harm Daniel. There are hints that Jay may have feelings for Daniel, but it is not confirmed by the webtoon or the author. Jay Hong is very wealthy. He is the second son of the H Group Clongmerate. His brother, Hong Kitae, is the heir to the company. Jay Hong also has a sister, named Joy Hong. She is seen modeling in one of the chapters. His parents have still not made an appearance. Lee Eun Tae (Vasco) Vasco is another main character in this webtoon. He attends the same school as Daniel Park but goes to the Architecture Department in the school. He is the leader of a gang called Burn Knuckles. Opposing to its name, their main goal is to defend the weak. The gang consists of ... Vasco is a very caring character. Despite is broad, almost scary appearance, he is almost like a child. Vasco is childhood friends with Jace. Because Vasco was bullied a lot in the past, and since then, he worked out every day just to get stronger to defend the weak. He began to develop the bias that handsome people were bad because he saw that they abused their popularity in order to bully others. Crystal Choi Zack Leeasdufkc als;kdfjlka fuck you guyghs you are asses fjalskdfjlasjdfljsdflfuck you all king to do the school talent show together. Logan Lee Bullied Daniel at his old middle school when he only had his "ugly" body. later in the story transferred to Daniel's new high school but doesn't recognize him in his new body. An all-around rude and tough guy who is shown to easily be on similar levels to Daniel when it comes to fighting. The one soft spot that's been shown is his crush on Zoe Park. While stalking Zoe he sees her hanging out with Daniel (in his 'ugly' body) and finds out he is no longer the same guy he knew. Mira Kim Zoe Park Johan Jace Park { To be added } Episodes Other Navigation Category:Drama Category:Webtoon Category:Featured Webtoons Category:Updates Sunday Category:Active Webtoons Category:Webtoons with fast pass